1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that may reduce or effectively prevent signal delays of a signal line such as a gate line and a data line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (“FPD”) devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device typically include a plurality of pairs of electric-field generating electrodes and an electro-optical activation layer among the pairs of electric-field generating electrodes. The LCD device includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical activation layer, and the OLED display device includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical activation layer.
In general, one of a pair of the electric-field generating electrodes is connected to a switching element to receive an electric signal, and the electro-optical activation layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal to display an image.
The FPD device may use a thin film transistor (“TFT”), which is a three-terminal element, as the switching element. Further, a signal line such as a gate line transmitting a scan signal to control the TFT and a data line transmitting a signal to be applied to a first electrode are provided to the FPD device.
However, with the trend of developing a TFT display panel having a relatively large size and a relatively high degree of integration, an issue of a resistive capacitive (“RC”) delay occurs. The RC delay degrades quick response characteristics of the TFT display panel to cause image quality degradation thereof. To reduce the RC delay, the data line and/or the gate line employ a relatively low electrically resistive line. In order to reduce the electrical resistance of the data line and the gate line, a planar area of the conductive lines that are used for the data line and the gate line may be expanded. However, there is a limit in expanding the planar area of the conductive lines in terms of a manufacturing process thereof.